ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Kingdom (North Korea)
This North Korean Magic Kingdom will be almost like Tokyo Disneyland but it will look a lot different. Like the Floridian version, it will have a fair-like land which will look toony. List of zones Little City Village This is the North Korean version of Main Street USA, and it will slightly resemble, but appear brighter than Tokyo Disneyland's World Bazaar. Like World Bazaar, it will have a glass roof on top. Attractions * Magic Kingdom Railroad * Town Square Opera House (Featuring The Walt Disney Story and Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years) * Main Street Cinema * Penny Arcade * The Disney Gallery * Discovery and Liberty Arcade * Magical Storybook Castle Illumination * The Plaza Swan Boats * Omnibus Restaurants Shops Fantasyland Attractions *Magical Storybook Castle *Magical Storybook Castle Mystery Tour *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Peter Pan's Flight *It's a Small World *Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure *Snow White's Grotto *Storybook Land Canal Boats *Fantasyland Gardens *Pooh's Marvelous Adventures *Castle Carrousel *Haunted Manison *Alice's Wonderland *Alice's Spinning Teacups (in Alice's Wonderland) *Princess Dream Palace *Ariel's Undersea Adventure *Seven Dwarfs' Runaway Mine Train *Skyway to Tomorrowland Restaurants Shops Mickey's Starland Circle This zone will combine Mickey's Toontown from Tokyo Disneyland, and Mickey's Starland, and Mickey's Toontown Fair and Storybook Circus from WDW. Attractions *Starland Town Hall of Fame *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Donald's House *Daisy's House *Pluto's Doghouse *Goofy's House *Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride *Sora's House *Namine's Church *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure *McQuack Airlines *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Splash 'N' Soak Station *Pete's Silly Sideshow *Mickey's Starland Show *Magic Kingdom Railroad Restaurants Shops Tomorrowland This is the North Korean version of Tomorrowland, Which Will Be Based on a Original Version of This Land for Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom (1971-1994 Version). Star Tours Will Be in It's 1987 Original Version Form, Space Mountain Will Be Using the Speedramp as a Main Entrance of Space Mountain and Other Elements of That Ride Will Be a Disneyland 2005 Version of Space Mountain (Including a On-Board Soundtrack) and 1975 Original WDW Version (Including the RCA Song "Here's to the Future and You) and Tomorrowland Transit Authority Narration Will Be Dubbed by ORAC-1 in Korean Langauge and On-Board Soundtrack (Disneyland Version of The PeopleMover) Will Be Used and Other Elements of Florida Version of That Ride (Progress City Model Which is Also Part of Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue Post Show) and Disneyland Version (Superspeed Tunnel). The Theme for This Land is The World on the Move. Attractions *Space Mountain *Tomorrowland Raceway *Star Tours (Original Version) *The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue *Tomorrowland Transit Authority *World Premiere Circle Vision Theater (Featuring America the Beautiful and Magic Carpet Round the World) *Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin *Captain EO *Tron Legacy: Journey to the Game Grid *If You Have Wings *Rocket Jets *Starcade *ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter *The Voyage Thru Time *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage *Skyway to Fantasyland Restaurants Shops Adventureland Attractions *Jungle Cruise *Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents "Aloha E Komo Mai!" *Indiana Jones Adventure *Tarzan's Treehouse *Tinker Bell's Magical Nook *Muppet Treasure Island Voyage *Jack Sparrow's Fighting Tutorial *Palace of Agrabah *Magic Carpets Restaurants Shops Wildwestland Attractions *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Splash Mountain *Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue *PB&J Otter: The Ride *Disney's Wild West Hoedown *Golden Horseshoe *Davy Crockett's Exlporer Canoes *River Rogue Keel Boats *Legends of the Wild West *Critter Corral *Mark Twain Riverboat *Sailing Ship Columbia *Tom Sawyer Island *Big Thunder Ranch *Magic Kingdom Railroad Restaurants Shops Entertainment Category:Walt Disney World North Korea Category:Theme parks Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts